<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Little Thing by hvanwoong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966554">Pretty Little Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvanwoong/pseuds/hvanwoong'>hvanwoong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(so light that it's hardly there), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Idols, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Touring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvanwoong/pseuds/hvanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seoho catches his boyfriend Hwanwoong checking out his new shock of pink hair in the dressing room mirror, over and over and over.</p><p>It gives him an idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Little Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Helloo &lt;3 It’s me! Back with another fluffy smut! This is my second Seowoong and honestly I’m so in love with this dynamic. I hope that you love it very much and that everyone can enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.<br/>Vi x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seoho watches Hwanwoong while Hwanwoong watches himself and for a singular moment it is as if no one else exists in this messy space. The clean lines that cleave through the air between them cannot be disturbed by stylists flitting back and forth, a packet of snacks spilling on the tiled floor, even Keonhee falling over and straightening himself up in Seoho’s eye-line so that he has to tilt his head to the side to keep his angle on Hwanwoong. In the loud room everything seems quiet.</p><p>Hwanwoong turns from side to side in front of the long mirror. He is already dressed in his stage clothes, tight leather-look pants and a vivid fuchsia waistcoat that brings out the shock of pink hair that he has sported for the last two weeks. As he stands, he preens, and it makes Seoho raise his eyebrows in curiosity. Hwanwoong never preens. In this moment, though, he plays with the front of his hair and adjust his clothes, checking the lines of his body from every angle. Usually, before shows Hwanwoong is busy running through his dance breaks and the stylists just work around him. Today he seems fixated.</p><p>Because he can sit and watch no longer, Seoho stands and makes a casual path over to the mirror. ‘What are you looking at?’ he whispers, close to Hwanwoong’s ear and his boyfriend jumps. He’d been so focussed that he had not even felt his presence.</p><p>‘Myself,’ shrugs Hwanwoong, but a visible shiver makes his back vibrate for a second at Seoho’s closeness. They’re both separate enough to pass for friendly, yet close enough that Seoho’s warm breath can spill over Hwanwoong’s neck. ‘That’s allowed, isn’t it?’</p><p>Seoho laughs. ‘I don’t believe that there’s any law against it.’</p><p>Looking back to his reflection, Hwanwoong meets Seoho’s gaze in the mirror. ‘I just look good. Don’t you think I look good?’ There’s a deeper request nestled in the nonchalant words. Hwanwoong does so love to be praised, whether for his dancing or for his charm. It’s not uncommon for him to shrug it off when Seoho comments on his appearance though, like he doesn’t consider that important.</p><p>‘I think that you look amazing,’ murmurs Seoho. ‘I think that you look amazing every day.’</p><p>‘But this hair is good right?’ says Hwanwoong. His reflection tilts its chin up.</p><p><em>So that’s what this is about</em>. Seoho smiles. He lifts his hand to catch a few vibrant strands. They’re stiff with product, dry from the rough bleach job, but set against the softness of Hwanwoong’s features this hair offers a dangerous dynamism. The cute Hwanwoong who pulls out his Switch at every opportunity can fade into the steely Hwanwoong of the stage who lingers his fingers on his skin a little too long and drags his eyes up and down the body of anyone who glances his way.</p><p>‘I love this hair,’ says Seoho, because he can tell that Hwanwoong wants to hear it. ‘The way you look with this, makes me want to - ’ He stops. There are other people in the room. With a sigh, he steps back, permitting one hand to trail down Hwanwoong’s waist as he turns.</p><p>‘Hey!’ Hwanwoong stalks after him. ‘Finish what you were going to say!’</p><p>Seoho rolls his eyes. Inside, he runs a quick analysis on the situation. They have to be on stage in fourteen minutes, and the concert will last at least two hours. By the time that they make it back to the hotel, it will be very late. Can Hwanwoong even wait that long? Someone pushes past them and Seoho curses the fact that he can’t take Hwanwoong’s face in his hands, catch his lower lip with his thumb, incline his face to meet his eyes while he tells him in no uncertain terms that he oughtn’t get demanding in a place like this.</p><p>‘Later,’ he says.</p><p>‘Come on, let’s just find a store cupboard and - ’</p><p>‘<em>No</em>,’ says Seoho. His voice turns low. At the word, Hwanwoong’s least favourite word, his boyfriend sticks out his lip in a pout and huffs. In a moment like that, the pink hair just makes him look cute. ‘I have better plans for later,’ supplies Seoho. He does not want to make him suffer.</p><p>‘Fine,’ mutters Hwanwoong. ‘I’ll get everyone else to tell me how pretty I am instead.’</p><p>‘Go ahead. But you know they won’t make you feel like I do.’</p><p>A moment of hesitation, then Hwanwoong stomps one foot. ‘Say it!’</p><p>‘You’re the prettiest little thing that I’ve ever seen, Yeo Hwanwoong.’</p><p>At least somewhat appeased, Hwanwoong smirks. ‘Thank you. I know.’</p><p>As he walks past to the door, Seoho cannot help but watch him go. This confidence in Hwanwoong has moved up another notch and he likes it. Something about this new look has his boyfriend strutting in place of walking; Seoho likes that too, the way that his hips move. He keeps his eyes on that vivid pink hair and imagines how his fingers would look knotted up in it. Then he scans his gaze down to the nape of his neck where the pink just begins to curl and he sighs. This could be a long concert.</p><p>‘Hyung?’</p><p>He looks around and sees Dongju gesturing in the direction that Hwanwoong just went.</p><p>‘They said that we need to get to places.’</p><p>‘They did?’ Seoho clears his throat. ‘Right, yes, of course they did.’</p><p>It really is so easy in a room with Hwanwoong to forget that the rest of the world exists. It’s as exciting as it is dangerous. In fact, the danger is half of what makes it exciting. He knows that’s why Hwanwoong is always the first to drag him off to some closet somewhere. It’s the thought of getting caught that makes his neck and chest turn pink as his hair.</p><p>~</p><p>‘Keep the make-up on,’ whispers Seoho.</p><p>Hwanwoong turns around and pulls a face. ‘Gross, no! I need to shower, I’m all sweaty.’</p><p>In the narrow corridor extending from the door to the bedroom of their hotel suite, Hwanwoong kicks off his leather boots and drops an inch or two in height. Though he has changed into grey sweats and an oversized sweater, his stage makeup and the stiff product in his hair remains intact. The concert was long, so long that Seoho almost forgot about events in the dressing room. Almost. He became distracted midway by the way that Hwanwoong’s sweat ran pink down his forehead as the hair-dye soaked through.</p><p>‘At least keep your hair dry for me,’ groans Seoho.</p><p>A familiar smirk. Hwanwoong leans against the wall. ‘So you do like it?’</p><p>‘I like that you like it.’</p><p>Hwanwoong turns his cheek to the side in a request for a kiss and Seoho obliges him. With the world shut out behind that closed door, he can at last indulge them both and excited energy fizzes on the surface of his skin. He catches Hwanwoong’s lips with his as he slides his hands under his sweater to trace his fingertips over Hwanwoong’s bare hips. Hwanwoong parts his lips to permit him a rougher kiss and Seoho touches his tongue over his, gripping his waist for Hwanwoong to curve in against him.</p><p>‘It’s really got you going, huh?’ grins Hwanwoong when they break apart. His lips glisten.</p><p>Seoho sighs. ‘I would be lying if I said that I <em>didn’t</em> like it.’</p><p>‘I’ll keep it dry,’ promises Hwanwoong.</p><p>Content with that, Seoho lifts Hwanwoong by the grip on his hips and Hwanwoong wraps his legs around his waist in a second, this time initiating the kiss. Ever since Seoho has been going to the gym even more, getting fitter for the tour, Hwanwoong has barely been able to cross a hotel room without demanding to be carried, obsessed with the way that Seoho can make him feel weightless. It plays into a part of his mind that likes to be manhandled, a part that Seoho knows well. He pushes their way into the bathroom while Hwanwoong latches on a kiss to his throat instead, his tongue tracing all over Seoho’s pulse.</p><p>‘C’mon, baby,’ says Seoho. ‘The quicker we get this done, the quicker I - ’</p><p>‘Get me done?’ suggest Hwanwoong as he slides back down to the floor.</p><p>They watch each other for a second, and then Hwanwoong snickers and starts to pull off his clothes. He doesn’t hesitate even for a second, so damn confident that it would make Seoho jealous if it was anyone but him. As he switches on the hot water, Hwanwoong stretches out his naked body, lithe as a cat. He’s slender but fit, with a small tummy that Seoho’s slides his hand over while he propels both of them towards the shower, kicking off his own track pants as they go.</p><p>Dutifully, Hwanwoong inclines his head away from the hot water. The shower is fancy with a steam setting but Seoho keeps that switched off. He picks open the little hotel toiletries to wash his own hair while Hwanwoong sings to himself. There is nothing overtly sexual about it as they stand close together. Hwanwoong loves to get clean. For him, the shower is a sacred space reserved for nice smelling things and routine, not sensuality.</p><p>That’s why it takes Seoho by surprise when Hwanwoong moves closer to him and rests his palms on his chest to request another kiss. He has to stand on the tips of his toes but Seoho draws him upwards with slick arms around his back. The powerful stream of water channels down Seoho’s back in a constant massage, but he becomes distracted by the lines of Hwanwoong’s body. He traces down his spine and then dares to sneak a hand down to hold his ass. Hwanwoong snickers against his lips and kisses him again. He’s so rough that Seoho’s back hits the tiles.</p><p>‘A-ah!’ Seoho steers Hwanwoong to the side, because his pink hair is in danger of getting drenched.</p><p>Giggling, Hwanwoong strokes his hands down Seoho’s chest. He lingers over each muscle at his abdomen, then strolls down further to palm over his soft cock.</p><p>‘Fuck,’ groans Seoho, thumping his head back to the wall. ‘You really can’t wait?’</p><p>‘You promised me that you had good things planned,’ whispers Hwanwoong. He wraps his small hand around his length and teases him a little until Seoho starts to feel the sparks of interest in his navel.</p><p>He throws out one shaking hand to try to switch off the water, though he first hits the temperature gauge and Hwanwoong lets out a squeak when the water turns cold for a second before he can switch it off. ‘Clean enough,’ says Seoho with a sharp breath as Hwanwoong works his fist around his hardening arousal. ‘God you’re bad,’ he adds in a mutter as Hwanwoong lets go and jumps from the shower.</p><p>Already half-hard, Seoho has to grab at a towel just to keep up with him because Hwanwoong has already skipped back into the bedroom. Though the curtains are closed, Seoho’s eyes flit around in a panic. Sometimes he still can’t believe Hwanwoong’s lack of anxiety when it comes to this kind of thing. He flops back onto the bed, unclothed, and raises one eyebrow at Seoho. ‘Well?’</p><p>‘You’re wet,’ Seoho throws a second towel at him.</p><p>‘And impatient.’</p><p>‘I can see that.’</p><p>‘Please,’ Hwanwoong pouts while he pats the towel lazily over his skin, ‘it’s been hours since you first started hinting. I’m losing my mind over here.’</p><p>Seoho lets out a low breath and allows his eyes to travel over Hwanwoong’s form for a minute. The pink hair is slightly damp, and beginning to curl from the steam of the shower. His makeup has run in places, dark liner smudging under his eyes to give him a particularly iniquitous appearance. Where he props himself up on his elbows, his collarbones project. His legs are half spread, one knee dropping to the side.  The Hwanwoong of the stage is long gone, replaced by the Hwanwoong who shares Seoho’s bed.</p><p>‘You look so beautiful, Woong,’ he sighs.</p><p>‘Tell me more.’</p><p>Seoho walks over and takes Hwanwoong’s hands in his. He presses soft kisses to his knuckles, then turns over his right hand to kiss his palm. Trailing those kisses up the vulnerable skin inside his forearm to the crook of his elbow, he closes his eyes and breathes in the lime scent of the hotel body wash. Hwanwoong lays back on the bed while Seoho talks. ‘Your pretty face, the way you light up like a cheeky little pixie when you’re smiling.’</p><p>Hwanwoong opens one eye and flashes him that perfect grin. It’s a smile that always suggests something naughty is about to happen.</p><p>Seoho crawls over him and pushes one knee up between his legs. Hwanwoong’s eyes flutter back shut as he invites the kisses that Seoho traces down his jaw and to his chest, until he’s touching his tongue over the dark skin of his nipple and Hwanwoong arches his back. He’s ever so sensitive, the kind of sensitive that makes Seoho feel powerful. He moves his lips left to somewhere that no one will see it and grazes the skin with his teeth. As he sucks a dark reddish mark there Hwanwoong sighs and threads his fingers into Seoho’s damp hair, spreading his legs further.</p><p>In this capsule here, nothing else exists. They are not idols, but men in love. They are not under the microscope, but free as birds. They are not limited to the gaze of others but allowing themselves to express the very deepest of what lies inside them.</p><p>‘Love your body,’ whispers Seoho as he breaths down Hwanwoong’s skin. He moves back and pulls him by the waist into a better position so that he can kiss the tender skin below Hwanwoong’s navel, the short hair before he can touch his tongue at the base of his cock and Hwanwoong moans. ‘Love the way you move,’ says Seoho, replacing his mouth with his hand to ring at the base of Hwanwoong’s arousal. ‘When I watch you dance it’s like I’m watching the tides move and flowers bloom.’</p><p>Hwanwoong props himself back up on his elbows. ‘Oh <em>please</em>, hyung.’</p><p>‘What? I thought it was cute,’ shrugs Seoho.</p><p>‘Alright, alright, it was cute. But save it for love poetry, <em>please</em>,’ Hwanwoong groans, ‘right now I just want you to tell me how much I make you want to fuck me.’</p><p>A moment of silence and then Seoho shakes his head with a laugh as he climbs from the bed. It’s always like this with Hwanwoong. It’s one of the reasons that he fell so in love with him. Hwanwoong is painfully direct, would be too direct for some people, but Seoho is drawn to it. He pads across the blue and red carpet, a classic hotel carpet with no character whatsoever, and starts to drag over the free-standing mirror. He sits it in front of the bed, standing beside it with an eye on Hwanwoong as his boyfriend’s eyes cast left and he takes in his own nude reflection.</p><p>‘Interesting,’ says Hwanwoong. His gaze flickers to Seoho. ‘I’m listening.’</p><p>‘You couldn’t take your eyes off yourself back in the dressing room. I love that you love yourself. I love that this is giving you even more confidence.’ As he says it, he ruffles Hwanwoong’s vibrant hair, pushes his fingers through it. Still thick with product, it’s easy to find a grip and he tilts Hwanwoong’s head back a little to kiss him again. The kisses grow wetter every time, a mess that resolves itself with Hwanwoong catching Seoho’s lip between his teeth until Seoho winces and releases his hair.</p><p>There’s a ceaseless push and pull between the two of them.</p><p>‘What do you think?’ Seoho licks his own lip, wiping away saliva with the back of his hand.</p><p>A moment before Hwanwoong answers, then he smiles. He rolls his head back to watch the ceiling, then suggests in a lazy drawl, ‘how do you want me?’</p><p>‘You tell me. Show me how you want to see yourself.’</p><p>Hwanwoong watches him, like he’s expecting him to waver, then glances at the mirror. ‘We’re really going to do this?’</p><p>‘I thought you’d be into it.’</p><p>‘Oh I am,’ Hwanwoong says very quickly. He clears his throat and puffs out his chest as he rolls over and rearranges himself on the bed.</p><p>Arousal sends a shockwave through Seoho’s body as he eyes him. Hwanwoong crawls onto all fours, dropping his head over for a second before looking back up to check himself out in the mirror. He must like what he sees because that familiar smile sneaks back over his features. He sways his hips from side to side and bites his lip as he glances over his shoulder at Seoho.</p><p>‘I like it like this,’ he says, unnecessarily.</p><p>Seoho’s breath catches in his throat as he nods. ‘Yeah, me too.’ There’s an image in his head of the way he’d like to look and act when they’re together like this, and that Seoho is calm, collected, confident. Whenever he’s faced with Hwanwoong though, his beautiful boyfriend, offering himself up like this, he feels his legs turn to jelly and all that self-assurance fades away. Most of the time he feels one second away from passing out or descending into a giggling fit or something else equally inappropriate, but he likes the way that Hwanwoong makes him feel.</p><p>‘Come on then.’ Hwanwoong dips his back to accentuate the curve of his ass. ‘Give me what you promised.’</p><p>Seoho fumbles through his bag for lube, though he’s starting to run low already. Tour is the only time that they get to really do this. Hotel rooms are a thousand times preferable to the cramped confines of their dorm, where the members always seem to be on top of one another. Besides, there’s something about having a view of a different city every night that makes him feel hot inside. He crosses to the bed and runs his hand over Hwanwoong’s smooth skin.</p><p>He looks up and their eyes meet in the mirror. Hwanwoong’s strong arms are steady as anything holding up the weight of his body. Seoho flicks black bangs from his eyes. He can’t help but admit that he likes the way he looks at the moment too. The mirror encourages that. Beside Hwanwoong he looks big, muscular, and the dark hair adds a severity to his face.</p><p>‘I love you, Woong,’ he says. As he talks he explores all of Hwanwoong’s body with his hand; the soft flesh at the back of his thighs, the pretty cock that twitches in his hand, the dimple at the base of his spine and the calf muscles that he massages while he talks to him. ‘I love you so much. You’re the most beautiful thing that I’ve ever seen. I don’t want you to think that I’m just saying that. And it sure as hell isn’t just about the hair.’</p><p>‘Please,’ Hwanwoong rolls his eyes, ‘I bet you’d say anything to get me out of my clothes.’</p><p>In faux outrage, Seoho lands a spank to his thigh and Hwanwoong shifts forward with a sharp inhale of breath. It’s not hard enough to leave even the palest of red marks but it’s enough to make Hwanwoong stick his bottom lip out. They watch each other in the mirror like both is waiting for the other to make a move. Deciding to be the one so that he can keep on top of him, Seoho squeezes out lube onto his fingers and runs one finger down over Hwanwoong’s tight hole, leaving half of the trail just on his skin.</p><p>Hwanwoong winces at the cold and huffs. ‘You could’ve warmed it up!’</p><p>‘You could’ve been nicer to me,’ Seoho says in a light voice. He spreads Hwanwoong open with his free hand but keeps his eyes firmly on their reflection. It’s better to see Hwanwoong’s face than to see the lurid detail of the fact. He fingers around his rim and whispers sweeter things when he breaches his walls with his first finger. Hwanwoong exhales and his shoulders quiver but his support remains steady. When his head starts to drop, Seoho says quietly, ‘look at me, baby.’</p><p>Hwanwoong looks back up to meet his reflected eyes. They look good like this. Seoho wishes that he could record it. Though the hotel room isn’t hot, a small bead of sweat has already begun to form at Hwanwoong’s hairline. Seoho slides in a second finger and works both slowly, allowing Hwanwoong’s body to mould to his touch. He’s looser than usual because they’ve been doing a lot of this on tour, but Seoho is still hesitant every time. Even if Hwanwoong would like him to be rougher. They usually have to dance again within one or two days.</p><p>‘You take my fingers so well,’ whispers Seoho. He moves his left hand to Hwanwoong’s slender waist and uses the grip to pull him back onto his fingers. Hwanwoong’s heat sinks around him so intoxicatingly that Seoho knows he needs to get inside him soon or he’ll have an embarrassing situation to deal with. It wouldn’t be the first time that he’s come from the headiness just of touching Hwanwoong.</p><p>‘Mm, I’m so good,’ says Hwanwoong. His voice comes out breathy now, some of the snark faded. ‘Tell me how good I am.’</p><p>‘The best for me,’ says Seoho, ‘the best boyfriend that I could ever imagine. I fucking love you.’</p><p>When he can comfortably work three fingers inside him, Seoho pulls out and Hwanwoong whines at the loss, his shoulders definitely shaking this time. His eyes, though, stay focussed on the mirror. They look up, dark irises penetrating even through the lens of glass. He rolls his neck and his whole body tenses up when Seoho starts to line up his aching cock to his entrance.</p><p>‘Breathe, love,’ Seoho reminds him.</p><p>Hwanwoong lets out a shaky breath and nods. His fingers close tight on the sheets but the rest of his body seems to relax a little. Seoho slicks up his length again, nervous not to hurt him, and holds Hwanwoong’s body tight in his hand while he pulls him back to stretch around the swollen head of his cock. Having Hwanwoong move back around him rather than thrusting inside seems to make Hwanwoong settle, his breath coming out steadier.</p><p>As soon as heat envelops Seoho’s length, though, he finds his own breathing turn more ragged. He closes his fingers tighter on Hwanwoong waist before reminding himself to loosen them up. Instead, he strokes down his back. It’s a motion that’s supposed to be soothing but it makes Hwanwoong shiver.</p><p>‘We look so good, hyung,’ moans Hwanwoong, drawing Seoho’s eyes back up to the mirror.</p><p>It’s graphic and it’s transfixing. Seoho can see the red flush on Hwanwoong’s cheeks and the way that his eyelashes flutter when he sheaths himself fully inside him. He presses lightly to encourage Hwanwoong to arch his back, and the shift in angle sends signals of interest down all of his nerves. His thighs strain as he holds himself up to slide out and then back, harder, this time knocking Hwanwoong forwards. Hwanwoong clenches the sheets and moans again, louder.</p><p>‘You sound good too,’ pants Seoho. He slides his hand all the way up Hwanwoong’s back and neck and knots his fingers into a fist at Hwanwoong’s pink hair. The closeness forces him deeper and Hwanwoong gasps, throwing his head back. His exposed throat stretches in front of the mirror, sweat dripping down from beneath his jaw. At last, Seoho picks up some pace. He fucks inside him, the drag of his walls making sparks flicker across his vision. Hwanwoong’s moans turn rhythmic as he rolls his hips back to meet each of Seoho’s thrusts.</p><p>Hwanwoong can’t seem to watch himself any longer. His eyes flutter shut and he just groans with every movement, a low sound from his throat that goes from Seoho’s head to his cock. He feels dizzy, like they’ve drunk a bottle of champagne when they’ve had nothing at all. Adjusting his position, he begins to push him harder, a punishing pace that makes even Hwanwoong lose all control of his words. Hwanwoong’s shoulders tremble and he almost loses grip, but Seoho wraps one arm under his body to support him.</p><p>A whimper and Hwanwoong bites hard on his lip. He finally looks up again into the mirror. ‘Fuck, Seoho, I’m gonna come,’ he moans. His voice is still low. Seoho likes it when it turns lower rather than higher like every word is fucked out of his body.</p><p>Seoho lowers his hand and wraps his fingers around Hwanwoong’s neglected cock. The slightest touch has Hwanwoong twitching and he mewls a plea. Seoho loses some of his rhythm but it’s enough. He pumps around Hwanwoong’s length, turning his wrist until Hwanwoong is gasping and his arms can hold his weight no longer. He slumps into the bed while Seoho works him through a shaking orgasm.</p><p>‘Can’t – fuck - ’ Hwanwoong moans. He presses his cheek to the sheets, still shifting forward with the relentless snap of Seoho’s hips.</p><p>When he spills over Seoho’s hand, though, hot and heavy, Seoho slows. He pulls out, right when he’s on the edge of his own release, and tightens his fingers on the base of his own cock while Hwanwoong rolls over, fucked out and panting. Seoho starts to jerk himself off after killing his apex for a second. Hwanwoong’s chest is flushed red and blotchy, and there’s a hickey on his chest. He looks so delectable that Seoho dares not even close his eyes to blink lest he miss a second of this.</p><p>Finally, with a moan of Hwanwoong’s name, he follows him in release. His hand shakes and he spills onto Hwanwoong’s navel. A part of him wishes that he could look up into the mirror but suddenly the heat between them feels sticky and reality settles back around the sex haze. He slumps forward, catching himself before he falls over Hwanwoong’s body. ‘God, Woong,’ he whispers. His voice comes out more gravelly than he has ever heard it before.</p><p>‘You could have come inside if you wanted,’ groans Hwanwoong after a second.</p><p>‘We already showered.’</p><p>‘Well you know how much I like getting clean,’ he shrugs, and that smirk returns. It never takes long.</p><p>‘Did you like the mirror?’</p><p>‘If I asked you to sneak it onto the tour bus with us so that we could bring it to every city, would you do that for me?’</p><p>‘I’d find a way,’ says Seoho.</p><p>‘Love you.’</p><p>Seoho crawls from the bed. His legs still shake but he manages to make it to the bathroom. It’s one of Hwanwoong’s rules, that if Seoho gets to fuck him he at least has to do the cleaning up, so he returns with a wet towel and a glass of water that Hwanwoong drinks on his back while Seoho wipes him clean. ‘Love you too,’ Seoho supplies after a minute, realising that he’d been caught up in thoughts of taking care of him and had forgotten to say it back. ‘Are you feeling okay?’</p><p>‘I’m on cloud nine. Do we have food?’</p><p>‘Of course,’ Seoho jumps from the bed again, smiling to himself at the way that Hwanwoong is quick to become the boss again once the sex is over. He finds the small tray of food left out in the hotel room. Their travels take them to all sorts of places, but these plastic packets of sugary cookies are perfect for Hwanwoong. He unwraps them and passes one straight into Hwanwoong’s mouth for him to grip between his teeth. Beneath his body the sheets are twisted and sweaty but Hwanwoong appears to have no interest in moving.</p><p>Bustling around the hotel room, Seoho fetches the complimentary white gowns and nudges Hwanwoong to encourage him to sit up long enough that he can slip the sleeves on. Hwanwoong stretches out with a yawn, but then pauses to admire the soft material. ‘Oh these are nice. Can we steal these?’</p><p>‘Absolutely. I already have two from that place we stayed in when we visited Tokyo. Do you remember?’</p><p>‘I do. They had that lovely logo. Make sure you pack up the toiletries too. I love those little shampoos. Even if I don’t want to wash out this hair dye.’</p><p>Seoho sits down on the bed and squeezes Hwanwoong’s shoulder. ‘You know that you look perfect whatever the styling, right? This just has a certain air of aplomb.’</p><p>‘An air of <em>what</em>?’</p><p>‘Aplomb, my love.’</p><p>Hwanwoong giggles. ‘Sure.’ He rolls onto his back and the pink hair that isn’t trapped in knots of product fans out beneath him.</p><p>‘What do you want to do now?’ asks Seoho. There’s no bath in this room, which is a shame because sometimes Hwanwoong likes a long soak after. Other times, he enjoys a movie or a short book while he’s curled up against Seoho’s body.</p><p>‘Switch,’ Hwanwoong yawns.</p><p>Seoho raises his eyebrows in surprise before realising what he means. ‘Oh, <em>Switch</em>,’ he groans, cheeks pink. He extends his body to reach over to the desk and returns with Hwanwoong’s Nintendo, placing it into his grabby hands. While Hwanwoong switches on, Seoho adjusts the bed sheets and the pillows until everything is more reasonable, then pulls Hwanwoong up the bed to nestle under the covers with him.</p><p>Focused in on the screen, Hwanwoong opens his Pokémon Shield progress and flops back against Seoho’s chest. He yawns against and snuggles into his lap until their legs tangle together. ‘I tried twice and I can’t beat this gym,’ he mumbles, ‘give me some good luck.’</p><p>Seoho rolls his eyes to himself, always taken aback by Hwanwoong’s ability to shift from one mood into another without pause, but he obliges by leaning close. ‘Good luck,’ he whispers into Hwanwoong’s ear, ‘pretty thing.’</p><p>Hwanwoong cringes, shoulder popping up to his ear, but he laughs cutely at the same time. ‘Say it again.’</p><p>‘Pretty thing,’ repeats Seoho. He kisses the fragile shell of Hwanwoong’s ear. ‘Always my pretty little thing.’</p><p>Soft lo-fi music begins to play, because Hwanwoong never turns down the volume, and Seoho sighs. He wraps one arm over Hwanwoong’s waist and picks up his phone to occupy himself for what will undoubtedly be the long haul. Hwanwoong’s body is warm and malleable against his, so easy to lift into position so that he can hold him tighter. It is moments like this when Seoho feels that he can never let him go. He kisses the crown of his head, and then wrinkles his nose. ‘There really is a lot of product in your hair, Woong.’</p><p>‘Don’t mention it. If we don’t talk about it, it isn’t there.’</p><p>‘But the stylists tomorrow - ’</p><p>‘Hush!’ Hwanwoong holds one hand up behind his shoulder and manages to press a finger, upside down, to Seoho’s lips. ‘Don’t talk.’</p><p>Seoho sighs, but he can’t keep his eyes on his phone. Instead he watches Hwanwoong play, wrapping his arms tight around his waist. His thumb grazes gentle lines up and down his chest and navel, sliding beneath his robe just to enjoy the softness of his skin again. He watches the progress of the game with a fair degree of attention. He always has so loved touching Hwanwoong. He always has so loved watching him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/hvanwoong">twt</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>